


RWBY: Another Sister

by EboneeTheWinterMaiden



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboneeTheWinterMaiden/pseuds/EboneeTheWinterMaiden
Summary: What if when Summer disappeared, she ended up in our world. What if at the time she disappeared, she was pregnant with another child?





	1. A new world

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance and reading my story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Only Team SLVR: Soraya, Lilli, Rei and Veira. All other rights go to Monty Oum.
> 
> Please Read and Review!

Soraya stood outside by the door of the hospital room two other girls stood in front of her. One with black hair; Purple eyes and bangs, the other with red. "I don't know what happened Veira; Rei, but Lilli was hurt by whoever took mom. Once she is able we will bring Lilli home." The doctor came out of the room five minutes later. "Ms. Xiao Long will be fine. You can go ahead and take her home, but i would recommend light work until she is healed up."

"Thanks Dr. Monroe!" Soraya says as she steps into the hospital room. On the bed was a black haired girl about 17 with bandages wrapped around her arms; due to the burns she received from some attack. She was wearing a green cami dress and was getting off the hospital bed.

"Come on, Lilli. Let's get you home." Soraya says as they leave the hospital room with Veira and Rei in tow. about a half hour later they were walking into a blue two-story house. Walking into the house; Soraya sat Lilli on the couch and unwrapped the bandages. Placing a hand over each arm, they start glowing a whitish blue color and almost immediately the burn wounds start closing up and healing. "What happen, Lilli?" Soraya asks while healing her.

"It was a group of people. They attacked me and Mom. But that's not the weirdest thing. They not only did they know who mom was, they looked Like Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai from RWBY!" Lilli says.

"That is weird. And they seemed to know who mom was?" Rei asks.

"Yeah. They called her Summer Rose." 

"But that's not our mom's name!" Veira says.

"It's Serena!"

Soraya stood up after Lilli's arms were finished healing. "Actually her name is Summer, not Serena." The three girls looked at her. "Come on." they walked towards the back of the kitchen and went to a book shelf in the corner. Pulling one of the books out, the book shelf moves to the right; and a hallway appears. "Follow me." Soraya says as she heads into the hallway. Once they went through doorway to the hallway, the book puts itself into standing up position an the bookshelf moves itself back in front of the hallway. Once the Bookshelf was back in front of the hallway, it became pitch black for a few seconds before lanterns lit up.

"The lanterns react to our aura's. when they sense them; they automatically turn on. Mom designed them." Soraya explains. At the end of the hallway was a large opened room with several books and colored crystals.

"This is where mom kept the dust and crystals right?" Rei asks.

"Sure is, Rei. Since your our dust and crystal expert especially with your bombs. you know how to get them packed up, right?" Soraya asks.

"Yeah. Mom drilled that into my head since I decided what kind of weapons I wanted to have."

"Okay; so you will be on dust and crystal duty. Please, Please, Please, be careful."

"I will, sis. Don't worry."

"Lilli, you are our bookworm. gather every book you can find on grim; hunters and huntresses; remnant; anything with that world. scan them into our mini hand computer you created."

"Got it sis!" Lilli says as she pulls out a green handheld device that looks like a ds.

"And Veira. You our our weapons and armor expert. You were there when we created our weapons. Grab our armor and weapons get them ready."

"Kay!" Veira says as she runs off.

Soraya walks off to a little enclave where you could see several different herbs hanging. Walking to to a shelf that has several hundred packets of what looks like seeds. She grabs three medium sized first aid kit boxes and placed all her seeds into them. With a wave of her hand all three boxes become miniaturized versions of them. She sticks them in on pocket of a side pouch attached to her leg. Then she walks to the dried herbs. She places them into another first aid box. Separated from each type into a storage baggie of their own. When she was finally finished packing the herbs her hand glows a sheer white color and a sheer white color surrounded the box.

"There! Now they will stay cool and fresh that way." Soraya turns around and leaves the area, but not before grabbing her herbal books. Walking back to the middle of the room she sees her sister coming her way; Rei coming with multiple cases and canisters; Lilli coming with her green mini computer; and Veira with their armor and weapons. They placed their stuff on the table.

"Guys, here." Lilli states holding out 3 devices that look exactly like her own, but in 3 other colors; Red, Purple and Bluish white. 

"Red for Rei; Purple for Veira and Blueish white for Soraya. they have a copy of everything that my Mini has."

"Awesome! Thanks sis!" Rei states.

"You didn't have to do that, Lilli." Soraya says.

"They have an extra function in them too. They are our communicators. And through that they are all linked, so anything you find in books or any information that may be needed can be scanned in and everyone will have that information. But there are folders that none of the other can get into from our own Minis. That is because those folders have to do with what we specifically work with. I'm the book worm, so I don't have any folders like that, but you guys do for you specifically."

"Thanks sis!" Veira says. "Okay guys I upgraded our armor. Since we have a vast amount of aura which is rare; according to mom, I was able to tune our armor to our auras to make them stronger.The armor which is built into our new battle clothes buy using our aura. It helps us with the hits we take in battle as you will not take as much damage as you normally would." Veira then says.

"Also, Soraya; I know that you were having trouble channeling those abilities through the fans you created, so I was able to upgrade them with a new material. And I added some daggers to the fans as well. I have also made your twin blades stronger and they will be able to channel those abilities as well. I have also upgraded your weapons as well. they are lighter and faster." Veira then turns to Lilli. "Lilli; you can now shoot automatic dust rounds out of your pistols, Veira; whenever you bow goes into twin blade mode it able to make swipes of the different elements depending on which dust you use." Turning to Rei Veira speaks up again. "Rei; I did not actually touch your bombs. You know how they are made better than I do, but I was able to lengthen the time frame and distance for detonation. Also I was able to upgrade the dagger so by using your aura, you are able to flame-up your daggers."

"Awesome! Thanks sis!" The Xiao-long-Rose sisters grabbed their Mini computers weapons and armor and went to get dressed in the bedrooms. Soraya turns around and looks at the room behind her. Then with a wave of her hand again; everything disappeared into an orb marked with training on it. And as she walks through all the rooms of the house she waves her hands making little orbs marked which room is what; Kitchen, Living Room, Bathrooms, Mom's room and as her sisters come out of their rooms made orbs that said Rei's room, Veira's room, Lilli's room.

She walks into her room where the coloring of the room was white and blue. Two blue walls; two white, along with blue and white checkered floor. She places her clothes and weapons on the bed. Undressing out of her blue camisole dress and removing the side bag attached to her waist; she puts on a black Corset-like top with whitish blue bow strings and bow in the front tying it together; Black shorts with whitish blue belt that has a blue rose. afterwards she puts on a pair of Whitish blue knee high tights with pale blue snowflakes and dark blue roses graffiti and attaches them her shorts. Then she puts on her black flats that tie up around the ankle. She places her twin blades on her back right above the butt and her fans on her sides. She then reattaches her side bag back onto her leg and waist. With a wave of her hand all her things go into the final orb with her name on it. she finally leaves the bedroom and walks to the back of the house where she sees a small picture on the wall. It was a picture of a tall blonde headed man with her mom and two little girls one about five years old with blonde hair and lilac eyes; the other around three years old with black hair and red under layer and tips with silver eyes.

She grabs the picture, places it into her bag and pulls down the wall lamp. An indent appears in the wall. She pulls that part of the wall to the side. In the wall was a sack the size of her hand that looked really heavy and another bag filled with a set of clothes. She picks up the smaller bag first, clinks from what seems like coins. "Must be the lien mom had before she was thrown here." she pulls the bag out of the secret compartment and a longer compartment opens up right next to her show. Hanging on a hook was two kusarigama's with two daggers right next to them. She hangs them off of of her back right on top of the sheaths for her twin blades. She closes both compartments. and walks back to the living room where her sisters were waiting.

Lilli was wearing a Black swimsuit-like leotard; a pleated green skirt with black and green hard armor attached to the waist with a thick green rope wrapped around it. Black finger-less gloves that end right under the breasts along with Green scarf wrapped around neck and flows behind her. On the left leg was a thigh-length tight; on the right was a knee-length tight; both black and above the right knee was a white bandage wrap. She wore black flat bottomed boots and on her thigh high tight was the leaf symbol. at her side were two pistols in her holsters.

Veira was wearing a cream colored coat with six buttons on either side of edge, Light purple Tank top dress with dark pink cami under shirt. Dark Pink tights and light purple boots. On her back a a purple bow.

Rei was wearing a dark purple strapless shirt with light purple over the shoulder cloak with black straps that cross in front and over each other then over the shoulders attaching to the back; light purple skirt that opens in the front and Black Shorts and black straps in the back. She also wore black and light purple boots along with black and light purple gloves that reach the forearm. on her leg was a black pouch with red and orange flame on it and daggers on each side.

"Let's go ladies. Lilli; you know where they took mom, right?"

"Yes I do!" Lilli says. "It is in the forest, by our pond."

All four girls left the house and headed towards the forest. Once they got there, Soraya stopped. "What is it, sis?" Rei asks.

"It's way too quiet. I do not know what we are getting ourselves into, but everyone be careful."

"Right!" Lilli, Veira and Rei answer.

They walk into the forest. and after about 20 minutes of nothing but trees, flowers and more trees, the girls find themselves in a clearing with a small pond that holds some koi fish.

"Lilli?" Soraya asks as she turns. Lilli was looking toward the middle of the clearing behind the pond. "There it is, Dia. The portal they took mom through."

As soon as she said that, maniacal laughter is heard through the clearing as four people appear. The first one in black with pinkish white hair; red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. The second one with brunette hair wearing a one-armed ankle-length red dress that has brown straps on the right side; brown tights brown heels and black gloves, She wears black diamond earrings. The third one with green hair and red eyes in a white halter top that has green that covers the bust; white and brown capris, black heels and green finger-less gloves. The final on whom is the only male in the group had silver hair wore black pants with silver stripes down the side; with a black and silver top, and grey eyes. The one in black and grey speaks up.

"Well look who came back for more!" He says grinning. "And she brought more for us to kill." Lilli grabs onto her back, hands shaking.

Soraya looked at him with a deadpan look and held out her arm keeping Rei and Veira from attacking. She looks at them. "Don't do anything stupid, you two. We don't need an all out war with them here." She then looks back at the four in front of them. "But then again that is what you are aiming for in Remnant, isn't that correct, Salem?" She asks causing all four of their eyes to widen.

"Hmmm... So you know who I am? Then you should know how dangerous we are."

"How could I not? You lot nearly killed my older sister in which I had to heal." Soraya says growling.

"Well she got in the way of our target." The Green haired one states.

Soraya looks at her. "You mean our mother, Summer Rose?"

"Mother?! That's impossible! She has one biological child and one step child."

"Either way, get them. Even if they are not hers biologically they can still be used against her." Salem says. The two that spoke attacked the four of them. The girls jumped out of the way and Rei threw a circular object at them, the object landing on the ground. 

"That's a nice weapon. What was it supposed to do? Trip me?" Rei Smirks and snaps her fingers causing the object to explode send the two back. Veira takes her twin blades out of their holsters transforming each of them into pistol form and shot two arrow like bullets towards the two that attacked and pinning them against the tree.

The one in red decides to attack, flames forming around her hands. Veira shoots at the woman and Rei threw another one of her bombs at her. The woman destroys both of them and kicks the two of them back making them each hit the same tree and each other, then sends two flaming arrows at them. Lilli jumps in between and forms a barrier. The power of the two arrows hitting her barrier and disperses sending her flying into the other girls knocking both Veira and Rei out as they hit the tree a second time and Lilli being hit in the back of the head with the butt of the green haired girls weapon.

Meanwhile Salem and Soraya stared at each other. She lifts her hands; three black orbs appears and flies at her. Soraya dodges each of them. She lands and moves out of the way as the silver haired man attacks her. She pulls out her twin blades and blocks the green haired girls attack. A stray flame hits her causing her to slide back before the silver haired kid kicks her back making her hid the ground hard. She gets right back up and starts attacking the three in front of her again.

"This is getting nowhere fast." Soraya thinks. She jumps back dodging three attacks again and allows her blade to start glowing. But before she could finish the attack six tentacle like appendages with blades on the end wrap around her neck, waist, ankles and wrists and pulls her in to the air. The one around her neck starts squeezing slowly and cuts off her air supply. Slowly black dots appears in Soraya's Vision. The last thing she sees before blackness fully encompasses her was Salem's smirking face and the light of the portal as she is thrown into a random portal.

Salem walks away from the vanishing portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to change the weapons between Lilli and Veira. I feel like that due to their personalities, Lilli is more of a bow user than twin blades but can still use them if needed.


	2. New Information Given

Soraya wakes up disoriented and dizzy in a pub or bar. ".....y, y.. o..y? .....y. ...ey. Hey!" Soraya sits up very quickly nearly sending the busty blonde flying back. 

"You okay?" The blonde asks. Soraya shakes her head. "Yeah. I'm fine thanks." She says as she stands up. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the middle of Anima, Miss." Says the bartender. Soraya starts looking around. "Where are my sisters?" 

"There weren't any other girls, Just you..."

"My name is Soraya."

"Well, I found only you, Soraya. In the middle of the road. Why were you like that?"

"That means... No." Soraya shakes her head. "I can't think of that. She said we would be able to be used against mom." Yang put her hand on Soraya and turns her around. "What are you talking about?"

"My sisters and I were attack by four people. One in black with white hair; red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. One with brunette hair wearing a one-armed ankle-length red dress that has brown straps on the right side; brown tights brown heels and black gloves. One with green hair and red eyes in a white halter top that has green in front; white and brown capris, black heels and green finger-less gloves. and the last one had silver hair wore black pants with silver stripes down the side; with a black and silver top, and grey eyes."

"Two of those descriptions sound like Mercury and Emerald, that means the one in red was Cinder. But I do not know who the one in black is. By the way my name is Yang. Nice to meet you."

"They must have my sisters! They already have my mom!"

"Don't worry, well get them back. Come on. Lets go." The two walk outside where there was a shady on the ground holding his face. He calls out to Yang as she straddles and engages Bumblebee, with Soraya behind her.

"Hey, girlie!" He calls.

"Seriously? This isn’t over?" She states. Soraya looking between them with confusion on her face.  
The Man gets to his feet. "I heard you’re… looking for someone. Heh." He gives her a toothless grin.  
Later the sound of a motorcycle is heard throughout the forest. Yang Xiao Long is riding Bumblebee with Soraya behind her and the Shady Man through a forest in Anima.

"How much further, pal?" She asks.

"This should just about do it." He says.

Yang stops her bike at a clearing.

"You wait here. I’ll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear." he says as he dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes. Yang shakes her head in annoyance and discards her sunglasses, sleeve and coat tails before stretching a little. Soraya walks around Suddenly, someone pulls the trigger of a gun and Yang blocks the shot with her arm. The Shady Man reappears with several bandits in tow.

"I can’t believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here." He says. The bandits present all have their weapons drawn at Yang and Soraya. The two girls glanced at each other before looking back at the group around them.

"Is this everyone?" Yang asks.

"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." The Shady man chuckles. He gestures behind him with his thumb.

Yang points a finger in the same direction. "That way?"

He grunts in confusion and looked at his tribe mates first. "Yes. That way."

"Good to know. Thanks." Yang says.

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we’re going to take your bike. And you’re going to take your lumps." The man says punching his fist. Yang engages Ember Celica on her left arm. Soraya pulls out her blue and white fans that seem to glow with anticipation as if they were alive. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on both girls.

The shady man aims his gun. "You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all-" He cuts off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasp. "Alright… Get them!" The bandits attack, and Yang defeats them. One came up behind Yang and a fan hit the bandit in the head and flies back towards Soraya. After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again, but she calms herself down before walking back to her motorcycle, Soraya right behind her. The man struggles to get up, coughing as he does so.

"Who are you? It doesn’t even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you’re dead!"

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all." Yang answers

"I’m dead." Soraya giggles when she hears him say that right before they drive off.

Several minutes later had both Yang and Soraya being escorted into the camp by the bandits, with more lining up along the path, giving angry glares at them. Soraya sees a woman with a tan complexion, dark brown hair and light blue eyes step out of one of the tents. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She was also wearing maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh and dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. Yang , Soraya and their escorts arrive at the camp's main tent.

A woman emerges from it with full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm on. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets and finger-less gloves. Hanging on the right side of her skirt was what looked like an object that looks to be made from feathers; detached black leggings. Under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles.

"Mom." Yang says

The Woman removes her mask. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same facial shape, though her hair is more ravenous and black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her red eyes. She also wears a red shawl in her hair, along with a strange ornament that looks like curved black feathers. "Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, she moves her robotic hand to calm it down. But before she can Soraya move her hand, Glowing an blueish white, over the arm. The shaking dissapears altogether. Yang looks at Soraya in awe and thanks, then she turns back to her mother. "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And you’ve found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" She asks.

"We didn’t want a fight. They started it." 

"Well, you certainly finished it." The camp was in complete silence. "Right. I’m sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you’ve proven yourself. So any questions you have I’ll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I’ll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"That’s not why I am here." Yang says indifferently. The bandits react to Yang’s irreverence.

"What was that?"

"I’m not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She’s with Qrow, and she’s going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

"And your little friend here?"

"1. My name is Soraya, 2. I may be little, but I can still pack a punch." The woman pays her no attention and Scowls.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." She mutters. "I have to say, I’m disappointed. After all, you found me, didn’t you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?."

"Because you’re going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there’s no guarantee she’s made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But… Dad told me how your Semblance works."

"Tai…" She says under her breath. 

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You’ve got one for Dad. One for me. And you’ve got one for... Qrow. He promised me he’d watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I’ll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I’ve got to say, I’m impressed. It’s very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she’s with Qrow, then she’s already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?"

"You don’t want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"I don’t care what you think."

The woman from before held a rapier primarily in a silver-gray color, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard.

"Your choice is your own. All I’m suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you’re already where you belong."

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." Yang says.

"Well, aren’t you stubborn."

"I get it from my mom."

"Well, if that’s how you feel, then it sounds like we’re done here. Take her away." The Woman says as she turns to head back into the main tent. The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang and Soraya. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to her mother.

"Did you not hear me?" Yang asks. The woman turns back around before she enters the tent. Yang's eyes turn red. "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!"

"That’s enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" Some of the bandits tense up behind the bandit that spoke.

"Make me." Yang says.

Two of the bandits tries to attack Yang and Soraya. Yang punches one of the bandits, while Soraya jumps to the side before kicking the other bandit's throwing him into the other bandit as they fly into one of the tents revealing a young girl about Yang's age with long white hair pulled off to the side with an icicle barrett and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. there was a white ribbon that wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it.

"Yang?"  
"Weiss?"

Everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other, While Soraya giggles.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss says to herself. Weiss turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang and Soraya, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind.

"What is that?" Yang asks

"Don’t worry about it. What are you doing here?" Weiss asks. "And who is she?"

Yang gestures to the woman in front of them. "Well, that’s my mom, Raven and she can take us to Ruby." Yang gestures to Soraya. "This is Soraya. She's a new friend."

"Ugh." Raven states

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" Weiss asks incredulously.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang shrieks.

Yang, Soraya, Weiss and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appears, summoned by the dark hair woman, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Enough!" The woman yells. Raven turns to the woman.

"Thank you, Vernal." She turns back to the group. "If you people don’t keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss.

"You three. In my tent. Now." Raven Commands.

"Why?" Yang asks

"If you’re really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.

"Sorry about-" Suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang.

"I missed you so much." Weiss says.

"I’ve missed you, too." Yang says. Soraya picks up Weiss' rapier, while Yang puts her hand on the back of Weiss’ head and hugs back as Weiss' summon disappears. Once the two finished hugging and Weiss turned around, Soraya held out her rapier and gave a big smile and the three girls walked in, before sitting down. Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Yang, Weiss and Soraya. Soraya picks up her cup at the same time as Raven and takes a sip.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Vernal leaves.

"So, what’s the “truth”?" Yang asks

Raven takes a sip from her cup. "You know, it’s better when it’s hot."

"You know, you’re really obnoxious." Weiss shoots back.

"The truth is that “truth” is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Raven explains.

"Well, he’s never given me a reason to doubt him before."

"That doesn’t mean those reasons don’t exist. (Yang glares at her) You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It’s adorable."Raven counters.

"It’s what Huntsmen and Huntresses do."

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there’s even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn’t attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Raven says

Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" Raven pours more tea for herself. "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force." takes another sip. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age." She stands up. "The entrance exams were child’s play compared to what we’d already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon’s very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should’ve. Sound familiar?"

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going.

"What’s your point?" She asks

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?"

"He was… a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss answers.

"Because that’s how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn’t make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asks.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us. What’s the big secret? What’s so crazy that the rest of us don’t know?" Yang asks.

Soraya giggles at Yang’s sarcasm. "You wouldn't be talking about Salem and her connection to the Creatures of Grimm would you?" Yang and Weiss looks at her with shock. "I know who she is talking about. Salem was the woman I described to you when you found me Yang. Salem and the group you said I believe her name was Cinder, attacked my mom, sisters and I."

"Yes. The Creatures of Grimm… have a master named Salem. She can’t be stopped, she can’t be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

As she speaks, Weiss and Yang’s eyes widen more and more. They sit in silence.

"But she can be defeated." Soraya Says. All look at her.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"Through the combined power of The Silver eyed warriors and the maidens. Their power combine will destroy Salem." She says quietly looking at her tea.

"You know, you two haven’t even touched your tea." Raven says to Weiss and Yang. Raven takes another sip from her teacup, while Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this? Of What you are saying!"

"Now you’re catching on. So far you’ve done nothing but accept what others tell you," She puts her cup down on the table. "but you need to question everything." The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around. "Otherwise you’ll end up just as blind as Qrow…" Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething. "… and your fool of a father."

A shot came from Ember Celica, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang’s eyes have turned red.

“Don’t you dare talk about my family like that!”

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis.  


Soraya glares at Raven. "Raven, you went too far." She says taking another sip of her tea.

A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang. Vernal was back inside the tent with her Deer horn knife drawn.

"You need to calm down." Vernal tells her

Weiss held Yang's hand "Yang, please."

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven said 

"You don’t know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!!" Yang's eyes turn back to normal. "Why?!" She hangs her head in sadness.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I’ve been told, but things I’ve seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent. "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

Raven exits her tent. Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks, while Soraya looks at Vernal briefly before looking back to where Raven left the tent.

"Go see for yourself." Vernal leaves. Yang and Weiss take her advice and exit the tent with Soraya in tow. They see no one there.

"Mom?" Yang calls.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asks her.

"I’ll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." She answers.

Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around. "It’s okay if... you’re not okay."

"You didn’t believe what she said, right?"

"I… of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there’s no such thing as magic."

"And you Soraya?" Soraya looks at Yang.

"There's no way for me not to. I mean come on, I shouldn't even bee here in this real. Nor should it have existed."

Just then, the three hear a bird caw. They watch as it flies in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss asks confused.

"I’ve… seen that bird before." Yang answers.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

Soraya pipes up. "I don't think so. Raven said earlier she has seen you through her own eyes. You have never seen her around right?"

"Not at all."

Soraya looks at the raven. "What if... No can't be."

"What Soraya?"

"What if your mom can transform into a raven. That could be how she is able to know all about you."

"That's Impossible!" Yang says.

The three girls continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shape shifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

Soraya looks at Yang smiling. Yang rolls her eyes. as she turns back to Raven.

"How… did you do that?" Yang asks her

"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven then draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a red colored portal with her Semblance. "… or you could ask your uncle."

"You’re letting us go?"

"I’m giving you a choice." Raven sheathes her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I’ll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start." Yang glares at her. "Or…" She steps to the side of her portal. "You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin’s impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that’s kept so much from you?"  
Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother and Soraya shakes her head.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang answers her.

"Ugh..." Raven mutters dissatisfied with Yang’s response.

Yang and Weiss get on Bumblebee with Soraya behind Weiss. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…"

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead.

"You weren’t kind this time either."

Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee, but not before Vernal grabbing Soraya and holds her up. "We need to speak with her."

The portal then disappears.

"I know…" Raven says quietly.

In Mistral, Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing.

"This isn’t right. I get one or two of them, but… all of them?" Qrow sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven’s portal behind him. He turns to see the red portal.

"Raven?" He asks. The sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal. "Oh." He says surprised.  
At the house Team RNJR is staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby Rose and Lie Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune Arc is setting up the table, and Nora Valkyrie is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren says.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we’ll be all set." Ruby cries.  
Nora pops another carrot in her mouth. "Do you really think he’s gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food." She eats another carrot slice.

"Uh, I don’t know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby explains  
"I’m back!" Qrow calls from the other room.  
"Be right there!" Ruby calls back.  
"You’re going to overcook that." He tells Ruby  
"No I’m not, shut up!" Ruby says back to Ren.  
"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow calls again.  
"I’m coming!" Ruby answers. Some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with.  
"Fine! You take over." She says to Ren.

Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan.

"So, we didn’t know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby says while looking at the tea tray. She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss. Yang approaches her little sister.

"Yang, I… I’m so sorry! I- I should’ve stayed, and I should’ve talked to you more! I’d-- I just…" Ruby's voice cracks. Tears start pouring from her eyes. "I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around and--"  
Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"I love you."

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister’s hug. "I love you too."

Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. A boy with a tanned complexion, freckles and black hair enters the room. His eyes, which have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils. He wears a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck. Over his shirt, he wears orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn onto both knees. The ends of his pant legs are tucked into his dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he wears orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, striped scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants.

"Uh…" He looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down.

"Weiss." Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other.


	3. New player Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a little shorter than the others

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Soraya had fixed the table, Yang destroyed. Vernal sat to her right, while Raven sat in front of her. "So, Ms. Soraya is it?" She asks. Another tea set and three cups of tea poured.

"My name is Soraya Diamond Rose." She says. "I believe My mother Summer; was on your team."

"Impossible! Summer is dead."

"No she is not. Salem attacked mom, 13 years ago while she was pregnant with me. But while in battle a mix of their two powers caused a portal to appear. Mom ended up getting pulled into the world she raised me in."

"That makes Yang your older..."

"Sister? Yes she is. which is why I am protective of her and Ruby. Even though I'm the baby of the family." Soraya says smiling.

"How old are you?" Vernal asks.

"I am 15 years old, though I should be 13. But the time distance between the two worlds are different." She took a sip of her tea. "Why did you pull me away from my sister and her friend?"

"How do you know about Salem?"

"My Mom. She told me about her to make sure that I don't go near her, until i'm ready"

"Why would you need to be ready?"

"Because I am of the silver eyed warrior race, and...." Soraya starts before she mutters. Vernal and Raven glanced at each other.

"What was that?" Soraya sighs

"Before I repeat it. I need to know that you will not force me to do anything and that you will not join Salem."

Both Vernal and Raven laugh. "There is no way we will ever join that Hag." Vernal states. Raven rolls her eyes and looks the other way.

"Well I will tell you now, that her little Fall Maiden, Cinder and her faction are on their way here and I can guarantee that they won't leave until Vernal here goes with them or is killed." She says as she winks at Raven.

"How did you...." Vernal asks.

Raven holds up her hand. "Okay, you have my..." She places her elbows on the table and her chin on the back of her hands. "...interest. We will not join that woman and nor will we force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Soraya sighs in relief before looking into Raven's eyes. "I am The Winter maiden."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. It surprised my mother as well. Who would ever had thought that a silver eyed warrior would be a Maiden?"

"That is true."

"Why trust me with this information?" Raven asks. "You know who I am."

"Easy. Mom made me promise her something when I was a little girl before she found my older adopted sisters; Rei, Veira and Lilli." Soraya answers. "The promise was that if something happens to her I will find a way to you, Qrow and my dad. She told me to tell all of you who I was Maiden-wise information because you would protect me."

"Certainly sounds like Summer. Protective till the last breath." Raven sighs. "You want to follow after Yang."

"I do and Ruby." Soraya tells her. "They will both need me. Salem wants Ruby. Most likely to allow Cinder to kill her. But I have someone on the inside, anyway." Soraya pulls out two compacts. One was black and white, the other white, brown and green. "I had my sister make these with you two in mind." Soraya explains. "In case something happens."

"Well, I think its time to get to Yang and the others." Soraya says as she stood up. "You may want to look into the compacts and explore them. There is more than just the communication feature on it." She says smiling. Raven stood up as well. "Raven, I also have a small favor to ask of you."

"What do you need done?"

"Salem has a portal to the world she took my family from. If it is left open she will be able to gain more power with the carnage and destruction that will happen. Will you locate and destroy that portal for me?" Soraya says her hands glow a whitish blue before the table frosts over with ice.

"That I can do." Raven answers. "The information you gave me sufficed for the payment." Raven turns and make a slice in the air with her blade. "This will get you to Yang, who should be with Ruby right now. I do suggest you learn to control your powers, so that your emotions do not cause you to lose control. And before she realizes who she threw to the portal."

"Thank you, Raven." Soraya says as she gets to the portal, but not before Vernal pushes Soraya through and the portal closes right behind her.


	4. Winter Maiden "Found"?

A red portal appears and Soraya falls out of it right into a room, which had Yang and Weiss sitting on one couch, three others about their age on the couch next to them, and one more on the chair in front of her. When she got up, a long sword was at her neck

"Uncle Qrow, stop!" Yang calls. "She's a friend. She was with me and Weiss. Mom kept her from leaving."

The one holding the long sword was a man with graying black, spiked hair with bangs, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. He wore a red, tattered cloak, gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his right index finger was a silver ring with two more silver rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross shaped pendant on it. He pulled his sword out of her face and placed it on his back. Standing not too far from Yang; was a boy with a tanned complexion, freckles and black hair enters the room. His eyes, green iris' with a ring of yellow around the pupils. He wears a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck. Over his shirt, he wears orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn onto both knees. The ends of his pant legs are tucked into his dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he wears orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, striped scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants. "And who are you, young lady." He asks.

Soraya looks at Qrow. "If you are Qrow, then he must be Ozpin."

The boy coughs. "Yes, but I go by Oscar, these days. Now who are you?"

"The name Is Soraya." 

"Okay, what's your full name, girly." Qrow asks.

"I.... can not tell you that, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you will not believe me."

Ozpin look at her. "Could it be, that it may have something to do with you having quite the resemblance to Miss Xiao-Long?"

"Now that you mention it, why do you look a lot like me?"

"Damn, I did not want to deal with this until I got mom back." Soraya sighs. "My full name is Soraya Diamond Rose."

"You have the same last name as me!"

Soraya grins. "That's because I'm your younger sister. We share the same mother, Summer and father, Taiyang. Which makes Yang my older half sister." 

"But she is dead!" Qrow states.

"By all means then, I should be too. Mom was pregnant with me, when she went on her last mission, 13 years ago. Salem attacked her, and somehow ended up in another world where I was raised; but Salem found a way back. She took my mom, and my three adopted older sisters and for some odd reason through me through a portal which I am lucky, Yang found me."

"So that is what happened?" Oscar asks.

"That's why you stuck with me?" Yang asks.

"Even if I wasn't your sister, I would have stuck with you. You saved my life, and you didn't have to. You saved a complete stranger. Despite you being my older sister, I still owe you my life." Soraya explains. 

Several minutes later had Soraya sitting on the armrest next to Yang. 

Weiss Spoke up. "So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It’s all true? "

"Uh-huh." Qrow answers her.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you? " Ozpin asks Yang. Yang doesn’t respond, still having her arms crossed. Weiss answers for her. "For the most part."

"You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." Yang says.  
Ruby gasps.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asks.

"Oh, great."

"Hm, that’s not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Ozpin tells her. Yang scowls at him. "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn’t without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain… “magical” power." He stands up and walks next to Qrow "Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to “see” more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… gave them the ability to turn into birds." He chuckles "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn’t it?"

"Uncle Qrow?"

"You turned them… into birds. " Ren states

"Alright, now you’re just messing with us. " Nora says.

"What else is new?" Jaune asks angrily.

"He’s telling the truth. We saw it. Yang’s mom… changed, right in front of us."

"Weiss is right. We did see it." Soraya says. "I'm not too surprise though." She says quietly.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Yang ask Ozpin.

"Yang, that’s enough! We made a choice. We wanted this." Qrow tells her. Yang relents.

"May I?" Ozpin asks him. Qrow nods. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem’s plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear. "

"Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch? "

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I’m being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather minuscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." Everyone is silent for a moment. "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to… “play close to the chest”." He looks to Qrow. "I believe that’s how you phrased it? "

"Yeah." Qrow Chuckles

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwen's chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There’s no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat. "

Everyone is silent as they ponder Ozpin’s words.

"Very well, then."

Yang suddenly stands up.

"Yang? " Ruby asks.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there’s one thing I know about her, it’s that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." she smiles at Ruby after saying that. "But, if we’re going to help, if we’re going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths. "

"I agree." Soraya says. "The only reason I am her is because of Yang and Ruby. Even if they aren't close to me yet. They are still my sisters and that is all that matters me."

Everyone remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang’s words for one last moment, before responding.

"Understood." Ozpin says smiling. Yang sits back down.

Soraya breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly before walking back over to stand next to Qrow and Ozpin.

"Soraya?" Yang calls questionably.

"Well, You guys know about the Maidens. Then you definitely need to know this. Other than Cinder who is the Fall Maiden." She says.

"Yes, We know this. But we do not know who the Winter, Spring or Summer maidens are and they are the ones we need to find." Qrow States.

"You won't have to worry about locating one of them." She says shuffling her foot a little. "Because I'm the Winter Maiden." 

"How may surprises does our family have?" Yang asks. 

Soraya giggles. "Hey, both Moms were just as surprised."

"You told Raven?" Qrow asks.

"Yes. Mom asked me to."

"So… what now? I mean, what can we do? " Jaune asks.

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow. " Ozpin answers.

"What do you mean? " Jaune asks.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it’s been far too long since you have all been together." Ozpin puts his hand on Yang’s shoulder. "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." Yang smiles.

Oscar’s eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang’s shoulder, and quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand. Yang and Weiss laugh at him, while Soraya giggles, before hearing a noise from Nora.

"Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They’re birds!! Cracked it!" Nora says.

Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake.

Couple hours later had the rest of team RWBY and Soraya in one of the bedrooms. Yang's arm was shaking yet again. Soraya walks over to Yang.

"Yang, Can i see your arm?" Ruby and Weiss looks at her. Yang holds out her robotic arm. Soraya shakes her head. "No, your real arm, please." 

Yang holds out her real arm as Soraya sits next to her cross-legged. "What you three are about to see is my semblance. Now, this may hurt and I do not know how much." Soraya explains.

"What are you going to do to Yang?" Ruby asks.

"I am going to help our Sister. My semblance is healing." Soraya explains.

"What about her other arm?" Weiss asks.

Soraya shakes her head. "I am unable to regenerate limbs. If we had her arm, I might have been able to reattach and heal it. As much as I would love to fix my sisters other arm, My semblance simply is not that strong yet. But I can do is repair the psychological damage between the arm, nerve endings and the brain connections. I can not guarantee that this will work, though. My sister Lilli Has PTSD form her biological family abusing her. We found out that my aura had a soothing feel to it. And when I used my semblance it helped her cope with her PTSD better. I don't have the ability to remove it, entirely but at least I can make it so you don't have trouble in a fight." Soraya places one of her hands on Yang's forehead and the other on her arm. Both start to glow a whitish blue for about 5 minutes before she removes them.

"Come on guys. Lets go to sleep." Soraya says as she gets on her bed that was given to her to sleep on. "Night Yang, Ruby, Weiss." She says as she falls asleep.

Several Hours later Soraya opened her eyes and saw that the other three girls were asleep. Quietly she left the bedroom and walked outside to sit and look at the stars. She opened her whitish blue compact. in the background there was a woman with short black hair and red highlights with four girls. Herself with waist-length blonde hair with red bangs and tips with two braids; one on each side, framing her face.

The second girl with waist-length blonde hair and green bangs in a braid with a green ribbon tying the braid together. The third girl had short black hair with purple bangs and highlights and the final girl had waist length black hair up in a ponytail with a gold crescent moon clip attached to the hair tie and red bangs. The woman and all four girls were smiling in the picture and looked to be taken in a forest or park.

"Momma, Lilli, Veira, Rei. Please be safe." She says quietly with a few tears streaming down her face. about an hour later she moved herself into a cross-legged meditation form and sat there. Ozpin walked outside to see Soraya meditating. She started glowing and whitish blue aura and starts levitating off the ground before the energy disperses.

"Damn it! I almost had it." Soraya says to herself. "Raven is right. I need to get these powers under control or I'm screwed when Salem realizes who she threw through the portal. I could also lose control due to my emotions. This is not good," She sighs to herself. "I can't even levitate and that is the most basic ability. I mean how is it that I can use my other abilities yet not levitate? There's got to be something I am missing"

"You're right, but not all maidens have the ability to levitate, Miss Rose. I do believe that the one maiden who couldn't levitate, was Winter."  


Soraya turned around nearly jumping out of her skin. "Mr. Ozpin/Oscar?"

Ozpin chuckles. "At the moment I am Ozpin, but we will eventually be merged as one." Ozpin says as he looks up at the stars in the sky then looks back to Soraya. "Well, shall we get started?" He asks.

"Started with what, sir?"

"Oscar will be okay."

"Okay, Mr. Oscar."

"What we are going to start with is clearing your mind. You need the concentration in order to use your abilities. Before we start, Ms. Rose. When did your powers awake?"

"Roughly 3 months ago." She answers.

"That is an amazing feat. to be able to keep them under control and hide that part of your Aura within a few months, though if one thing is sure... I am glad that one of the current maidens is you. So lets get started.


	5. Spring Maiden Found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the time frame by a few months so that Soraya was able to get some training in with Ozpin.

A few months later of training everyone and Ozpin helping Soraya in secret with her abilities. Soraya was in the air jumping from an ice formed snowflake to another, expertly dodging shots of fire. Qrow walks out of the house to see him looking up. Qrow looked up in shock to see Soraya coming down in the air off a snowflake.

"Okay... I'm not going to ask, Because you probably won't say anything, correct?"

Soraya Grins. "Correct." Qrow looks to Ozpin. "No one could be found." 

Several minutes later the three were sitting in the living room. Qrow in one of the chairs and Oscar sat with Soraya next to him. All three had a cup in their hands. Oscar had allowed Ozpin to take over. 

Qrow takes a sip from his cup.

"Things aren’t looking good, Oz."

"Ever the optimist." He sips from his cup. "While I would not say our current predicament is… ideal, I think we can both agree that the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force."

"Oz, pro Huntsmen like that don’t just bite it all at once. Salem’s powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day. What does that say about humanity?"

"That there are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn’t take a great number of people to cause harm, but I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it."As Ozpin is about to take another sip, Ruby Rose is heard walking into the room.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Ah, Miss Rose, join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps."

"Oh, uh, great."

"Something on your mind kiddo?"

"Uh… uh, it’s… if it’s okay to ask."

"Of course."

"Well, uh… we’ve been talking about the Relic at Haven... and the Spring Maiden, but… what about the Fall Maiden?"

"Cinder?"

"Does that mean… Salem has the Beacon Relic?"

Ozpin and Qrow share a brief look with each other.

"Very astute, Miss Rose, I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No, thankfully she does not. It’s true that the Relic at Haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let’s just say I made finding the Relic at Beacon a… bit more challenging than at the other schools."

"Oh." She sighs in relief. "That’s good to hear."

"It is, but let’s not forget the challenges that still lie before us."

Ruby nods.

"Now is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Oh, uh… well, I did have one more question."

"No, my cane is not a Relic."

"I have no more questions."

They all giggle.

"Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that - precious to me. While I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a Relic isn’t one of them. Now why don’t you run and get the other students?"

Qrow’s scroll is heard vibrating. He takes it out from his pocket to see “LEO LIONHEART” calling. He takes the call.

"Yeah? ... Okay… yeah, we’ll be there." Qrow hangs up.

"Who was it?" 

Qrow sighs while taking out his flask. "It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it."

Ruby gasps and smiles. "Really? Oh that’s great! I’ll go get the others."

Ruby runs out of the room while Qrow takes a drink from his flask.

"Mmm, that sounds drastically different from your original conversation, does it not?"

"It does."

"Interesting…"

"Things aren’t looking good, Oz."

"I know..."

"We all need to be on high alert and be wary. I will stick close to my sister."

The next night Qrow leads as the currently present members of Team RWBY, the remaining members of Team JNPR, and Oscar following close behind and Soraya staying close to Ruby. Ruby stops and looks up to admire Haven’s CCT tower, before following the rest of the group to a nearby building. They enter the building and are greeted by Leonardo, who is standing on a terrace at the top of the stairs that is being held up by a statue.

"Why hello. Thank you for... coming." He says nervously. "There… seems to be more of you than last time." He chuckles nervously.

Qrow and the rest of the group stop to look up at Lionheart.

"Eh, you know what they say, “The more the merrier.” So what’s going on with the council?"

"Why… did you bring your weapons?"

"What? Leo, we’re Huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven’t had my evening coffee."

"Look, it’s nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

While the two talk, Yang Xiao Long notices from the corner of her eye a black bird perched on a balcony railing.

"Mom?"

Everyone’s attention is turned to the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it, but he misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven, donning her mask. Everyone glares at her.

"Raven…" Ruby states.

"They… they really are magic…"

Raven takes her mask off "If you’re going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!"

Raven walks down the stairs. "I could ask you the same thing. You’ve been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo… what have you done?!"

"I…"

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow says angrily.

"I do. And you have something just as special." Raven says looking at Soraya.

"Then hand her over and let’s work together! We can beat Salem!"

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you’re dealing with. There is no beating Salem!"

"You’re wrong. We’ve done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn’t do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we’ll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Ruby Says as she holds her hand out. Raven glares at it.

"You sound just like your mother."

Suddenly, Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched and right before it could hit her; Soraya is in front holding an Icy Snowflake which melts and the fireball disperses at the touch of the snowflake.

"Ruby!"

While Yang runs to her little sister, Cinder Fall steps out of the portal.

"Hello boys and girls." Cinder says She is then joined by Vernal, Emerald and Mercury as they too step out from the portal. She sees Soraya. "Oh, So you are alive after all. It looks like those sisters were correct about you after all. You are difficult to kill."

Ruby & Soraya glares "Cinder…" Cinder and her group line up alongside Raven, while the rest gasp.

"C’mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?"

Yang growls at him.

"Everybody, stay calm."

Suddenly they hear the doors behind them open up.

"Oh no…"

A Man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes; closes the doors behind him as he enters. He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one’s getting in, and no one’s getting out."

Everyone watches as the man slowly approach them. They turn their attention back to Cinder.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asks

"It appears so…"

"Raven, tell me… how long have you been with them?"

"Aww, don’t take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand… Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, but Leonardo’s been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn’t that right, professor?" Cinder says Mockingly.

"Stop it…" He says Shamefully.

"It was you… you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her."

"I--"

"I couldn’t find any of them, because you let her kill them!"

Lionheart doesn’t say anything, only still having a sad expression on his face.

"Aw now, don’t beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I’m sure Tyrian and Hazel would’ve found them on their own eventually."

"What is wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside… to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it’s something to be proud of?!"

"Jaune…" Nora says sadly.

"All with that damn smile on your face!!" He says enraged, with tears stream from his eyes.

The rest of the group draw their weapons.

"Everybody, stay calm!"

Cinder just glares.

"I’m gonna make you pay for what you did!! Do you hear me?!"

"Kid!"

"Well?! SAY SOMETHING!!"

After a short pause, Cinder says her response.

"Who are you again?"

At this, Jaune transforms Crocea Mors to its two-handler form and advances forward. Cinder summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Jaune’s attack.

"Jaune!" Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to ground by Emerald.

"You’re not getting near her."

Jaune is then pushed back by Cinder and the two begin their duel. Yang runs forward to join the fight, but Mercury lands in front of her.

"Hey there, blondie. I’m thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don’t ya think?"

Yang growls and uses Ember Celica to project herself forward.

"Take out the heiress. Don’t bother wasting your power, she’s not worth it." Raven says to Vernal.  


Raven then draws her sword as Qrow uses his sword to lock blades with his sister.

"Running away was one thing, but this… you’ve crossed the line!"

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that." 

"We’re not family anymore."

"Were we ever?"

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong."

The two then proceed with their fight, while Vernal confronts Weiss.

"Let’s see what the Schnee name really means."

Vernal draws her weapons, while Weiss holds Myrtenaster en garde.

"I’m more than a name"

"Hm, prove it."

Weiss activates a glyph below her and projects herself forward to fight the Spring Maiden. Meanwhile, Oscar sneaks up the stairs to Lionheart while Hazel confronts Ren and Nora, who hold up their weapons defensively.

"I don’t wish to fight either of you."

"Nor I you."

"But we will if you’re with her!"

He cracks his knuckles. "Very well, then."

Hazel proceeds forward. As Lionheart watches the fights going on, he then notices Oscar walk up behind him.

"Young man, I don’t know who you are or what you think you’re doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now."

Oscar defiantly remains stationary before taking a few more steps toward Lionheart.

"I’m warning you!" Lionheart holds out his wrist-mounted weapon, while Oscar prepares to draw something from behind him.

"That’s enough!" His weapon then conjures a flaming rock that launches at Oscar, who holds out his arms in front of him defensively as the attack explodes. Oscar is unscathed, though his Aura shimmers. He continues to proceed up the steps and draws his cane.

Lionheart eyes widened. "Ozpin?"

"Not quite." Oscar then proceeds forward as his attacks force Lionheart on the defensive.

"This can’t be… I knew you would be back, but… you made it here! You found Qrow! How?"

"Leo… what happened to you?" Ozpin asks himself mentally.

"Wait. You can’t have had this form for long. You’re… not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she’ll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" Lionheart, now determined, preps his weapon again.

"What do I do?"

"Fight." Ozpin answers him dryly. Oscar proceeds forward.

Meanwhile, Weiss leaps around on her glyphs, dodging Vernal’s weapons as she throws them like boomerangs. Weiss is then forced on the defensive and creates a large ice wall. She then stabs Myrtenaster into the ground as her Arma Gigas summon crawls out of her glyph. Suddenly, a large beam destroys the ice wall as well as the Arma Gigas before it could be fully summoned. One of Vernal’s weapons knocks Weiss back several feet.

Vernal catches her weapon. "Don’t think I’m going to let you take the easy way out." She says.

A shot of ice flies right past Qrow and at Raven. Raven pushes crow back and dodges the Shard of ice. They both looked to see Soraya's hand up. "You Promised." She said. Everyone had stopped fighting for a moment. "You promised you wouldn't join that women!" She says as she joins Qrow against Raven.

Elsewhere, Jaune is knocked to the ground.

"I’m starting to remember you, you’re the dense one that can’t tell when he’s out of his league." Cinder chuckles.

Jaune gets back up and clashes blades with Cinder again. Ruby watches them fight, but is snapped out of her distraction by Emerald. She then transforms her weapons into their revolver forms and fires at Ruby, who twirls around Crescent Rose blocking Emerald’s shots.

"Why are you doing this?! Salem’s--"

"I don’t care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything. You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest."

Emerald then activates her hallucination Semblance, creating a wall of fire which Cinder emerges from and charges at Ruby. Suddenly, Cinder’s form disappears, while Emerald trips Ruby. Ruby fires a bullet that narrowly misses Weiss, who is blocking Vernal’s shots with Myrtenaster. Weiss attempts to summon, but Vernal is too quick and prevents her from doing so. 

Eventually Weiss manages to launch Vernal out of the way and prepares to summon again. Suddenly, Vernal appears in front of her and lands an attack that depletes Weiss’ aura. Weiss lets out a pained scream. Jaune hears this and looks in her direction as tears well up in his eyes.

"Are you going to let her die too?"

"Stop messing with me!"

"If that’s what you want…"

Cinder then ignites her scimitar, which is now fully coated in flames. Cinder and Jaune proceed forward to clash. Ruby looks behind her and notices this. She briefly thinks back to the moment when Pyrrha Nikos died, and her eyes start to shine bright again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

A bright light engulfs the area, but dies down when Ruby is knocked unconscious by Emerald. Suddenly, Cinder falls to her knees, holding her arm in pain. She looks up, and barely misses Jaune’s attack as it chips her mask that conceals the left side of her face. As Cinder moves out of the way, Jaune trips and falls. Cinder gets back up enraged, activating her Maiden power while doing so. She then steps on top of Jaune to hold him down.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! You?!!"

Jaune struggles to reach for his weapon while Cinder calms herself and deactivates her Maiden power.

"You’re just a failure with a death wish."

Jaune struggles "If I die buying them time, then it’s worth it. They’re the ones that matter."

Cinder looks to Jaune’s comrades as they fight against their respective foes, before smiling evilly back down to him.

"You think so?"

She then notices Weiss get knocked back several feet away, and begins to slowly proceed toward her while she conjures an obsidian spear.

"No…" Jaune helplessly watches while Cinder continues to advance towards Weiss. "NOOOOOOO!!!"

Cinder throws the spear and it impales Weiss through her abdomen. She gasps in shock as everyone stops their fighting and stare in shock as well. The spear then disintegrates as Weiss goes motionless and slumps forward then falls to her side.

"WEISS!!!"

Cinder smirks as Jaune quickly gets up and ran past her. Oscar watches Jaune approach and pick up the unconscious Weiss from his position. He then looks over to the unconscious form of Ruby. Enraged, he smacks Lionheart with his cane, causing him to fall down the stairs and into Hazel, who remains unfazed as Lionheart falls to the ground. Oscar quickly runs over to Ruby, with Nora joining him.

"Ruby, get up! Get up!! We need you!"

Hazel picks up Lionheart by his collar, lifting him off the floor.

"You’re lettin’ that boy make a fool of you."

"That’s not just a boy! It’s Ozpin." Hazel’s eyes widen as Lionheart says this. "He’s already reincarnated!"

Hazel drops Lionheart and looks over to Oscar, who is still trying to nudge Ruby to wake her up. He then notices Ozpin’s cane being held in the young farm boy’s hand.

"Ozpin?"

Suddenly, the usual calm demeanor of Hazel slowly turns infuriated. Ruby stirs for a bit.

"Ruby! You--"

"OZPIN!!!!"

Oscar looks up.

"Oh no…" Ozpin tells Oscar mentally.

"You thought you could hide from ME?!!"

Hazel rips his coat off, and then grabs a two pairs of lightning Dust crystals from a couple of pouches on his legs.

"You’ll pay for what you did, you’ll die over and over again!!"

He stabs the lightning Dust into his arms, with his blood vessels turning yellow and popping out from his skin as well as having some lightning coat them. His eyes glow yellow, and he lets out an intimidating roar. Oscar slowly backs away, holding his cane up cautiously.

"Do-- do we fight?"

"No, run!" He tells him, afraid.

Hazel leaps forward to charge into Oscar, but Qrow gets him out of the way in time. Qrow transforms his sword into its scythe form while Cinder watches. Raven, manages to grab Soraya's wrist her hand glowing red and black. She pulls Soraya with her as she and Vernal walk to Cinder's side.

"Ozpin is here?!" Cinder says angrily.

"Is that a problem?"

"I’m not sure, but right now we got the upper hand. Let’s not waste it. Leo! Open the path to the vault!"  
Lionheart gets back up and approaches the statue in the room. He takes out his pocket watch and places it in a small niche on the statue. The hands on the watch gradually spin faster and the statue lowers. Yang Xiao Long watches the situation in front of her. She looks to Jaune and Lie Ren as they tend to Weiss, and then looks over to Nora who is still trying to wake Ruby up. Nora looks to Yang.

"Stop them! We’ve got your team covered!"

Yang lingers a bit before heeding Nora’s advice, but she gets kicked to the ground by Mercury Black. He is then joined by Emerald.

"You wanna get to them? You’re going to have to get through all of us."

Emerald uses her Semblance to create multiple copies of Mercury, which surround Yang. Meanwhile, Jaune uses his hands to apply pressure on Weiss’ wound, while Ren holds her wrist checking her pulse.  
"Ren, talk to me!"

Ren sadly shakes his head. "This is bad."

Jaune’s eyes widen in horror.

"No, no, no, no, not again! Weiss, c’mon, please!!"

Meanwhile, Vernal steps onto the platform leading down to the vault.

"Make sure they leave Ruby alive. This won’t take long."

Cinder steps onto them platform. Raven looks back a bit as she hears her daughter fighting vainly, shaking her head before she pulls Soraya with her as she steps on the platform too. The platform then lowers down. Once the platform was on its way down to the vault Cinder turns to Raven. Around Soraya's wrist was a bracelet with a glowing symbol on it.

"Why bring the brat, Raven?"

"So that she couldn't help them." Raven answers. Cinder then turns to Vernal.

"Are you nervous, girl? The first Maiden in - why, I’m not sure anyone knows how many years - is about to open a vault. I would say it’s quite an exciting time. Don’t you feel honored?"

"No, I’m not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe - my family. This is a burden, not an honor."

Cinder chuckles. "You’ve conditioned her quite well, Raven."

As the four women continue to ride down the platform, they see the vault under Haven Academy - a massive cavern with a large tree that has glowing orange flowers. The platform reaches the bottom, and the gate protecting the vault is lowered into the ground.

"Hm, it’s certainly grander than Beacon’s. I wonder what the extra effort was for."

"Can we please not linger?"

"After you."

Vernal steps off the platform first, followed by Cinder, and then Raven, the latter putting her mask back on and pulling Soraya with her.

Vernal, Cinder, Raven and Soraya walk towards the Relic chamber. Suddenly, a symbol on the ground glows bright, as well as the circle enclosed around it. Similar circles with symbols in them also glow leading up to the Relic chamber’s door. The tree’s flowers then glow even more, and it’s petals gently fall and float around the vault. One petal falls into Vernal’s hand. Raven removes the bracelet off of Soraya's wrist.

"Having fun?" Vernal glares back at Cinder as the petal in her hand dissolves into particles.

"Vernal, stay focused."

"Oh, come now, Raven, let her enjoy this. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

"How does this work?"

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open. For you - and only you. Then I will walk into the vault, and retrieve the Relic. No one else. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"It doesn’t matter to us. Let’s get this over with."

"Alright then. Vernal, when you’re ready."

Vernal approaches the door. While she does so, Raven slowly reaches for the hilt of her sword, but stops when Cinder speaks.

"You know, I’ve heard so many stories about you, Raven. They say you’re a cunning leader, that you’re strong, that you’re clever."

Vernal hovers her fingertips close to the door.

"It’s a shame that they’re wrong…"

Cinder then lets out a blue, frost-like projectile from her hand.

"VERNAL!!"

Raven reaches out, but she is too late as both she and Soraya are frozen in place from Cinder’s attack. Vernal takes her hand away from the door and takes her weapons out on Cinder, but she is stabbed by something in her stomach. She looks down and notices an elongated Grimm hand - similar to a Geist’s - coming from Cinder’s left arm.

"It’s nothing personal, dear." She says as she approaches Vernal. "You’re just not worthy of such power." She is close face to face with Vernal. "But I am..."

Vernal is then pushed to the ground, and she screams out in pain as she struggles to get the Grimm hand out of her stomach. The ice coating both women starts cracking.

"So I will take… what is mine…"

Eventually, Vernal stops struggling, and goes motionless and quiet. Cinder smirks as she looks down on Vernal’s body, but then realizes that something is wrong.

"Wha-- what is this? Where’s the power?!"

Cinder hears ice crack from behind her and sees Raven and Soraya free from their frozen prison.

"You won’t find it, because Vernal isn’t the Spring Maiden…" She takes her mask off. "I am!!"

Raven opens her eyes, with a red flame-like effect glowing and trailing from them, while Soraya's bled into a cold pale blue and a white-blue aura flowed around her.


	6. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Are My O.C.'s. I have decided to change the weapons between Lilli and Veira. I feel like that due to their personalities, Lilli is more of a bow user than twin blades but can still use them if needed

**Team SLVR (Silver)**  
**Name** : Soraya Diamond Rose  
**Nickname** : Dia, Jewel  
**Age** : 15  
**Hair** : Waist length Blonde hair with red bangs and two braids down both sides of the face.  
**Eyes** : With contacts: Lilac; Without Contacts: Silver  
**Outfits** :  
**1** : White Turtle-neck shorts jumpsuit with blue belt. Blue Arm warmers; blue thigh-length tights that attach to the shorts. White Hood cloak.  
**2:** Black corset-like top with Whitish blue edges and Brow in the front. Black Shorts with white belt. Whitish blue thigh-length tights that attach to shorts. Black Knee-length wedged boots. White Hood cloak.

**Maiden outfit** : Whitish Blue thigh-length Kimono type dress with a blue and white tie-died obi and Black Tights. Whitish Blue boots that lace up the side with black straps.

**Formal Outfit** : White Halter Chinese style shanghai dress With blue laced ruffles that start from the right hip to the end and across the bottom of the dress; Blue flowers that start in a line from the top of the left breast and go diagonally to the right side of the hip. Blue lace attaches from the neck and front right above the breasts and covers the shoulders, blue heels.

**Weapons** :  
**1** : **Fans** : **Serenity and Destiny (Fans)** ; Serenity: Pale Blue Fan With Whitish-Blue Snowflakes; Destiny: White fan with pale Blue snowflakes   
**2** : **Twin Blades** : **Jundo & Inosensu (Purity & Innocence) (Twin blades)**; Jundo (Purity): Black blade with a blue line down the middle and a white hilt and guard; Inosensu (Innocence): Black Blade with white line down the middle with blue hilt and guard.

**Maiden Abilities** : Her aura surrounds her in a bright light, before dispersing show her maiden outfit. **Non-Levitation** : She uses Snowflake shaped platforms to get around in battle instead of levitation; she can summon large powerful gusts of wind, **Telekinesis (or Hydrokinesis)** telekinetically control the water in the air and freeze them solid to create deadly projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies. When she uses her Maiden powers, her eyes turn into **cold pale blue**.

**Aura/Semblance** : (Whitish-Blue) A Healer's Touch

**Team S LVR (Silver)**  
**Name** : Lilliana Xiao Long  
**Nickname** : Lilli  
**Age** : 17  
**Hair** : Waist-length Blonde hair with green bangs in a braid with a green ribbon tying it together.  
Outfits:  
**1** : Black swimsuit-like leotard with a pleated green skirt with black and green hard armor attached to the waist with a thick green rope wrapped around it. Black finger-less gloves that end right under the breasts. Green scarf wrapped around neck and flows behind her. On the left leg was a thigh-length tight and on the right was a knee-length tight; both black. Above the right knee was a white bandage wrap. She wore black flat bottomed boots and on her thigh high tight was the leaf symbol.  
**2** : Green, halter, one-legged jumpsuit with. left leg has a netted stocking. Green see-through arm warmers. Green Scarf that flows behind her. one Green thigh-length flat bottomed boot for the right leg with a green flat for the left.

**Formal Outfit** : Green Midriff Dress; Top part is a long sleeve kimono. Dark green shorts with green skirt that opens from the thigh and opens out Dark green tights and green heeled sandals.

**Weapons** :  
**LeFeyon Bow** : Green bow with a shield and an arrow crossing over a sword symbol on it. Turns into a pair of twin blades with green hilts. Uses her own aura to create the arrows. **Fremi (Protector) & Blaz (An Unwavering Protector)**: Twin blades with green hilts. Fremi: Twin blade with a shield on it. Blaz: Twin blade with an arrow crossing over a sword symbol on it

**Aura/Semblance** : (Green) Protector/Shielding

**Team SL VR (Silver)**  
**Name** : Veira Xiao Long  
**Age** : 17  
**Hair** : Short (above shoulder) black hair with purple bangs.  
**Eyes** : Purple  
**Outfits** :  
**1** : Cream colored coat with six buttons on either side of edge, Light purple Tank top dress with dark pink cami under shirt. Dark Pink tights and light purple boots.  
**2** : Purple long sleeve turtle-neck that attaches to Purple shorts through suspenders. black bets that cross over each other from the waist to the thighs. black vest like cloak; finger-less gloves, Purple tights that attach to the shorts. Black stockings and purple calf-length boots.

**Formal Outfit** : Black Halter dress with Dark Pink straps that form an x in the front and covers the shoulders with three thin straps, Dark Pink under-layer longer than the black outer layer. Slit that starts from the waist on the left and widens to the end of the dress. Dark Pink tights with black heeled boots.

**Weapons:  
**Hikari-Drago & Daku-Ryu**:** Pair of Twin Blades with Dragons etched into the sides of them.  **Hikari-Drago : **Silver twin blade with a green dragon on both sides that turn into a pistol **; Dāku-Ryu: **Silver Twin blade with a gold dragon on both sides that transform into a pistol. After becoming the Pistols you can still see a single Gold and Green dragon wrapping itself around the each Pistol.

**Aura/Semblance** : Weapon Enhancing

**Team SLV R (Silver)**  
**Name** : Rei Xiao Long  
**Age** : 17  
**Hair** : Mid back-length black hair up in a ponytail; Red bangs; Gold Crescent moon clip attached to hair tie. (Gains red tips and streaks throughout her hair when semblance activates)  
**Eyes** : Red (Turns orange when Semblance activates)  
**Outfits** :  
**1** : Dark purple strapless shirt with light purple over the shoulder cloak with black straps the cross in front and over each other and over the shoulders attaching to the back; light purple skirt that opens in the front and Black Shorts and black straps in the back. Black and light purple boots. Black and light purple gloves that reach the forearm.  
**2** : Red shorts; turtle neck leotard. Black belt with gold crescent Moon. Red thigh-length boots with black on the bottom. one black glove that ends right under the breast; one red wrist length finger-less glove. Black elbow guard on right arm

**Formal Outfit** : Black Halter dress with Purple straps that form an x in the front and covers the shoulders with three thin straps, Purple under-layer longer than the black outer layer. Slit that starts from the waist on the left and widens to the end of the dress. Purple tights with black heeled boots.

**Weapons** :  
Dust bombs with each color; Black pouch with red and orange flame on it. By incorporating her aura she is able to time them and set them off with a snap of her fingers. Daggers for close combat

**-Dust Used-**  
**Wind or Air** \- White Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Fire or Burn** \- Red Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Water** \- Blue Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Lightning** \- Yellow Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Ice** \- Dark Blue Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Steam** \- A "secondary" type of Dust, formed by the combination of Water and Fire Dust.  
**Gravity** \- Black Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Earth** \- Green Colored Crystals/Dust.  
**Bright orange-colored Crystals** \- Launching a fiery projectile that splatters to the ground when blocked, creating explosive eruptions, making weaponry out of obsidian and generating heat to melt ice.  
**Cyan-colored Crystals**  - This color's type is unknown.

**Aura/Semblance** : (Red) Time bomb (Think Yang when she blows). Signs for when semblance activates: Gold crescent moon turns red before the tips turn the same color and red streaks slowly start appearing. Once the Crescent Moon Clip has turned fully red, Yer moves and attacks become unpredictable


End file.
